


So, You Bought a Cat

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: Avenger Smut [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Reader was use to being alone when Bucky would be away from home due to mission, but this time she decided to adopt a cat to keep her company.





	So, You Bought a Cat

I set my bowl in the sink and turned on the faucet to fill it with water. I hated trying to wash dried on spaghetti sauce off any dish. I turned off the water and leaned on the counter with my hands, my feet further away to stretch my back slightly. It’s been a lonely five months without my husband home.  
No one told me what it would be like to be married to an Avenger. Hell, Bucky was the only one that had settled down, and the ones who dated never had relationships last longer than a reprieve they had after a mission. Bucky and I managed to make it work, kept it strong. There were days that I found myself asking if it was worth it to keep going on with only seeing him less than a third of the year total; if the missed holidays, birthdays, anniversaries and family functions were worth it. The nights were cold and lonely, the days were silent and uneventful. It was enough of a reason to adopt a cat, who I later named кошка and he kept me company.  
I pushed away from the counter and walked to the bedroom and opened up the top drawer of my dresser, grabbing a yellow tank and dark purple sleep shorts. I padded to the bathroom, hesitating to scratch the silvery-blue cat that took up Bucky’s pillow. He purred in response, his bushy tail slightly and closed his eyes.  
“Alright кошка,” I said pulling my hand back, “I just need to change and brush my teeth.” The huge fluff ball just looked at me as I was committing a crime because I stopped petting him. “Don’t look at me like that,” I scolded as I reached the bathroom, tying my hair into a bun.  
кошка followed me and made home on the toilet’s tank as I brushed my teeth. I grabbed the pill container and emptied the contents for the day: vitamins, birth control, and a few other prescriptions, then stripped down to put on my pajamas. As I was pulling down my tank, I heard a thump out in the kitchen causing кошка to stand up, his tail twitching with curiosity. I froze, waiting to hear another sound, which followed: chair being bumped into. I tiptoed fast to the cupboard and reached in the stack of towels for the glock 43 we hid there.  
кошка jumped down from his perch and trotted off into the hallway, and I mentally cursed the cat, hoping whoever was in my kitchen was not going to kill him. I waited with baited breath, not hearing any other noises. I held the gun out in front of me as I stepped out of the bathroom quietly, peeking into the kitchen. I dropped my gun at the sight that greeted me.  
Bucky.  
He was standing in the kitchen, кошка in arms, scratching the damn cat’s head. He only looked up at me when he heard the weapon hit the wood floor. He smiled then motioned to the cat as to ask why it was here.   
“I got lonely,” I replied, shocked to see my husband in the kitchen.   
Bucky put the cat on the table, кошка let out a meow to protest the end of cuddles. “So,” Bucky began, “you bought a cat?” He took a step towards me, a smile on his lips. I could see a few abrasions on his beautiful face and bruised knuckles on his right hand. He bent down and picked up the discarded weapon, setting it on the table. “What’s its name?” he asked, looking down at the feline, scratching it behind the ears.  
“кошка,” I answered watching the man I love become owned by my cat. Every time he would remove his hand, кошка would use his paws to bring his hand back to him making Bucky pet him more.  
“You named him cat. Needy little guy,” Bucky mused. He scratched the cat one more time. “Sorry buddy. Thanks for keeping my wife company, but I have to properly greet her now.” He turned towards me and pulled me closer to him, my hands on his chest as his settled on my hips.  
“I missed you,” I whispered, my head leaning back to look at him. His blue eyes shined and a small smile played on his lips.  
“I missed you too,” he replied in his husky whisper as his lips ghosted over mine. “I hope you don’t buy a pet every time you miss me.” I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed me lightly as one of his hands traveled up my back to my neck, cradling my head in his calloused hand. I whimpered when he pulled away from me, which made him chuckled.   
“You know,” he started, his eyes roamed over my face as his hand at my neck gently rubbed my skin, “that picture you sent to me last night really turned me on.” He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on my nose, causing me to crinkle it.  
“Well, I need to send a picture like that more often, if it means you come home the next night,” I smirked, my fingers fiddled with the zipper of his dark red hooded zip up. Slowly, I dragged the zipper down revealing a tight fitted gray t-shirt underneath.  
“I do respond well to suggestive pictures,” he smirked, his hand sliding under the hem of my tank, his fingers cool against my warm skin. “And I hope кошка won’t mind me keeping you in the bedroom for the next 48 hours.” He placed a kiss on my cheek before picking me up and heading off to our room.

“Well, he does need to eat,” I replied, surprised I didn’t stutter with the way his hands felt on my back, both cool and warm.

“I’ll take care of that,” he murmured as he sat on the edge of the bed, settling me in his lap. “I want to take care of you first.” The words were mumbled against my skin, sending a wave of sheer bliss down my spine to my core.

It felt like forever before I found the brainpower to move my hands to his hair, fingers massaging his scalp as I leaned in and kissed his slightly healed split lip with tenderness, hoping not to make it hurt. When he would come home there was a neediness in both of us, but the first time we wanted to explore, get acquainted with what we were denied for weeks or months on end. I could feel his hands pushing up the tank, a moan signaling his liking that I wasn’t wearing a bra as he slid his hands to the front, cupping each of my breasts. Thumbs brushed over my nipples, making me sound lewd and wanton like. God, did I miss him, and I could feel that he missed me too.

The removal of clothes was tedious and drawn out, purposefully for his pleasure. It was something that he admitted that turned him on: fuck my mind before fucking my body. Even though I was only wearing a tank, shorts, and panties, I swear he made the undressing last for what felt like an hour. Each inch of exposed skin was peppered with kisses, the sensitive parts were nipped or sucked as he whispered words that tickled.

“I missed all those sounds you make,” he muttered, his voice gravelly from the last few weeks being gone doing who knows what. “I missed the way your breath hitches when I would kiss here.” A kiss to my pulse point made me do just that. “How you mewl when I nip here.” Teeth could be felt at the juncture of my neck and shoulder, making me mewl just like he said I would. “How you would plead when I would focus here.” I could feel his lips travel as he spoke those words, goosebumps rising as I knew where he would be going. I felt his hot, wet mouth envelope one of my breasts, sucking and nipping at the flesh that made me squirm against him, needing friction and more.

“Bucky,” I breathed, my hands gripping his hair harshly. The sensation made my eyes roll back, my back arch so I could offer myself more to him, and my jaw slack. “Please, I’m already soaked.” It wasn’t a lie, and I knew he could feel the dampness through the layers of clothing that separated us.

“That so?” he murmured as his flesh hand left my back and slid between where we met, feeling his thumb finding the bundle of nerves that made me squirm away from him his touch. A dark chuckle rumbled through his chest as he nipped down on the side of my breast before pulling back. He turned, placing me on the bed before standing, finger on my shoulder to push me back slightly. I got the hint. My back against the mattress, I scooted not so sexily back so I wasn’t uncomfortable then watched my husband move, fingers hooking only my shorts to drag them down slowly. Lips could be felt on my shins as the material made their way down my thighs, shifting only to my knees when the shorts were at my ankles. Once he made his way to the my clothed, dripping core, a lewd moan sounded from my mouth as I felt his mouth over the fabric.

“So wet,” he murmured lovingly while his metal hand pulled the barrier to the side to allow his tongue access to what he sought.

“Ungh,” I groaned as my hands fisted the duvet, hips bucking upwards to meet him. The feeling gone and slight chuckle. It made me curse, almost sob because I wanted, no. Needed him. “Bucky, please. I can’t handle the teasing tonight.” I pushed up on my elbows to see that he wasn’t even near me anymore, but holding the cat. “The fuck?!” I exclaimed as I sat up.

“Easy, doll. Big guy here decided my jeans were a great scratching post. Let me put him out of the room.” I watched as my husband set the cat outside the bedroom door, closing it right away before stalking towards me as he removed his hoodie then his shirt. “Did you want to help?” he smirked as he took my hand to the belt buckle. He didn’t have to ask twice, the belt was undone and jeans open before he even had a chance to stop me. “Slow, doll,” he chortled, taking my hands in his.

“Fuck slow,” I practically seethed, taking my hands back to slide his jeans down his muscular legs. I leaned forward to place a kiss right where the hem of his briefs stood, hearing him hiss at the touch. Jeans were kicked to the side as his hands found my hair, making me moan as he scraped his nails across my scalp while my fingers gently, yet quickly, pulled down the last barrier between what I wanted. Bucky wasn’t average, but he wasn’t huge either, yet each time I would see his unsheathed member, I was always impressed. I placed a kiss to the tip of his half-hard length before his fingers hooked my chin to make me look at him.

“Later,” he growled, “I wanna be inside you before we get to that.” His lips were on mine as he pushed me down into the mattress making me squeal against his mouth.

Hands and lips explored, trying to get their fill of the skin they missed for so long. Each touch brought forth a sigh or whimper, but I gasped when I felt the tip of him press against my core as my hips bucked into him making him chuckle. “Easy doll. Slow.”

When he said slow, he meant slow.

It felt like hours of kissing, nipping, thrusting, and whispers. Love bites peppered his chest, nail marks adorn his back as he continued to thrust slow and deep inside me, backing off when I would start to beg or whimper for more, waiting for the waves to calm before bringing me to the edge again, until he couldn’t last anymore. That’s when he started to thrust harder and faster. Affirmations and expletives sounded from both of us as we neared our climaxes.

I could barely breathe when he pulled out and flopped down beside me, flesh fingers lacing with mine. Eyes still closed, I brought his hand to my lips, my mind completely blank with what had happen. “Well…come…home,” I panted out, curling to be next to Bucky.

“Shhh,” he soothed as I felt something soft  cover me, “get some sleep. We have a long two days ahead of us.”


End file.
